


moonlight swim

by theriveroflight



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Beaches, Gen, Prompt Fill, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: For kaulyau's Summer of Seven, Day 1: "Banana Boat Sunscreen."ally: hey anyone know how to drive? stole my parents keys wanna take a ridekk: fuck yes where are we goingvavaviolin: I can drive but where are we going?not the tv kid: I vote a midnight beach runsky: Isn’t that a bit...dangerous?V: so what fuck danger we’ll be fine





	moonlight swim

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy fic. No angst to be found, aside from the implication of Klaus being high. Teen for cursing. Summary almost taken directly from text. AU where they're regular old kids that got to be dumb teenagers. I might do some more explanation of this AU. Also, they aren't siblings in this AU. I just thought it made more sense. They still have a close bond, but I haven't done all the worldbuilding.
> 
> GC nicknames:  
> ally: Allison  
> kk: Klaus  
> vavaviolin: Vanya  
> not the tv kid: Diego  
> sky: Luther  
> V: Five  
> ben: Ben

_ ally: hey anyone know how to drive? stole my parents keys wanna take a ride _

_ kk: fuck yes where are we going _

_ vavaviolin: I can drive but where are we going? _

_ not the tv kid: I vote a midnight beach run _

_ sky: Isn’t that a bit...dangerous? _

_ V: so what fuck danger we’ll be fine _

_ ben: I’m w luther on this one _

_ ally: all right who wants to go to the beach? I do _

_ vavaviolin: I’m game _

_ kk: yes _

_ not the tv kid: my suggestion _

_ V: yes _

_ ally: you’re outvoted but you don’t have to go _

_ ben: I actually want to sleep tonight so _

_ sky: I’m going, just to keep you out of trouble _

_ vavaviolin: we’ll pick the rest of you up _

* * *

 

Vanya sneaks out and walks over to Allison’s place. They live next door to each other. Allison tosses her the keys, and she smiles. “Which car?”

Allison casually points, and she gets in the driver’s seat. The car’s fairly nice, something she expected from Allison’s rich family. 

Allison gets in on the passenger's seat - claiming shotgun before anyone else could.

The car was a 5 seater, not a van, so someone would have to sit on the floor or something.

They swing by Five's place first, he's coming out the door as the car pulls up.

"Hey, guys," he says.

"Just a warning, you might get sacrificed to the floor or trunk because you're smaller than the rest of us," Vanya calls back to him.

"I'd rather sit between Luther and Diego, thanks. Klaus is crazy enough, send him to the back," he replies, letting off a huff.

"That's harsh," Allison comments.

* * *

 

Luther just comes in, no words. He has to duck to fit.

* * *

 

Diego and Klaus come in together, Klaus climbs over the seat into the trunk immediately and Diego rolls his eyes. Klaus also brought a bag. Vanya didn't really pack anything besides a swimsuit and a towel, but Klaus is prepared, apparently.

"I brought sunscreen," he says in a distant slur.

"You're an idiot--" Five begins, but is cut off by Allison, who is asking about the brand.

"Banana Boat, why?" 

"This is a  _ moonlight  _ swim. There's no sun to burn us," Five interjects.

"Well," Diego comments, "moonlight is just reflected sunlight."

"Both of you share a brain cell and neither of you have it," Luther grouses, hunching his shoulders and curled in on himself because he's too small for the car.

"Enough of the debates, we're here," Vanya announces as she parks.

* * *

 

They clamber out of the car and run for the bathrooms to change first. (At least, for some of them.)

Klaus is applying his stupid sunscreen and trying to persuade Five, who isn't planning on swimming at all.

When Vanya comes out to see the others, she smiles.

_ Just another day with us. _

**Author's Note:**

> First TUA fic, so be gentle. I also have not finished the show yet. I plan on doing so after finals.
> 
> Have a great day/night/wherever you are, and bye!


End file.
